You Wouldn't Last a Day
by Shadow Master Mewtwo
Summary: Mewtwo lives a night in Luigi's shoes
1. Prologue

C. Falcon: Oh yeah! I'm the best, I'm better than you in every way. ::does v-dance::  
  
Pikachu: Better than me in every way? Yeah, right.  
  
C. Falcon: That's what I said. I beat you fair and square. Oh, the cry you made when I threw you out of bounds ^__^ Priceless.  
  
Pikachu: Sure, cause we were playing on the Mute City stage. Everybody knows it's custom tailored to suit you.  
  
Kirby: So what? I was on the Blue Team (so was Falcon) and I beat you, too.  
  
C. Falcon: Your TEAM won because I was on it. You lost all your stock, then pressed the start button twice to get back into the game. I won in spite of you. For some reason or another, you just had to use your little "Final Cutter" move when you were nowhere near the platform.  
  
Kirby: So anyway, what was Pikachu hinting at when she said the level was custom tailored to you?  
  
C. Falcon: What's your point, Pikachu? I could beat you anywhere.  
  
Master Hand: (teleports in) What the little mouse was trying to say was that you wouldn't stand a chance if you were to battle her on the Silph Co. stage with Poké Balls only turned on. You aren't as good at handling Pokémon as Pikachu is.  
  
C. Falcon: Well, did I SAY I was?  
  
Master Hand: Yes. As I recall. (C. Falcon: I'm better than you in every way.) Well, prepare to eat your words. You're going to Kanto. ::opens a portal to Pokémon Yellow:: And Kirby will be your Pokémon.  
  
Kirby: Huh? Why me?  
  
Master Hand: You were bragging right alongside the captain.  
  
Kirby: Aw, man.  
  
Kirby and the captain are pulled into the vortex.  
  
Later, in the lounge.  
  
Pikachu: .So then he says "You're going to Kanto!" so that's where the captain is now.  
  
Luigi: Mama mia, that Captain Falcon is such a blowhard ^__^ ::slaps his knees:: Oh, Crazy Hand, when'd you get here?  
  
Crazy Hand: Just a second ago. Do you have any idea what the captain does on a daily basis?  
  
Luigi (sarcastically): Asks his mirror to show him its moves 1000s of times?  
  
Pikachu: Good one ^__^  
  
Crazy Hand: No, he races.  
  
Luigi: So? I race, too.  
  
Crazy Hand: HA! That's not racing, that's bumper cars. Look me in the eye and tell me your puny little aluminum contraption ever broke Mach 5.  
  
Pikachu: Look you in the eye? What eye?  
  
Pichu: Those things peak at about 50 MPH, and that's if you tax it to the limit.  
  
Crazy Hand: Shut up, rodents, I was talking to the janitor.  
  
Luigi: I'm no janitor. ò_ó  
  
Crazy Hand: You have a vacuum, don't you? Anyway, I hereby decree (blah, blah) that you are to be sent to F-Zero. ::opens portal:: 


	2. Chapter 1: Falcon v GARY

Chapter 1: Falcon v. GARY  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Super Smash Bros: Melee, Pokémon Yellow Version, or Kirby: Right Back At Ya!  
  
*****  
  
C. Falcon: Ow! Where am I? I must've landed on my head. Why am I in a small box room with nothing but a bed, a computer, and a vast expanse of blank floor? Oh well :/ ::goes downstairs::  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: Oh ASH, did you get a new outfit?  
  
C. Falcon: What? No. Who's Ash?  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: Never mind. You'd better find PROF. OAK.  
  
C. Falcon: Whatever. Bye. ::leaves house:: Gee -.- only three houses here, and I just left one of them. 50-50 chance then. ::walks into Gary's house:: Hey there, good lookin'.  
  
Gary's sister: GARY is out at Grandpa's lab!  
  
C. Falcon: I'm supposed to know your Grandpa and where his lab is?  
  
GARY's sister: Have this MAP ^__^  
  
C. Falcon: ::opens map, studies:: I don't see his lab on this map, it's too small of detail.  
  
GARY's sister: The MAP helps you find your way around the world of POKéMON.  
  
C. Falcon: (sarcastically) Fascinating. ::exits house:: OK, that only leaves one building left. ::enters lab::  
  
assistant: PROF. OAK is on field study. Please come ba.  
  
C. Falcon: I don't give a dam. I want my Pokémon.  
  
assistant: No! Come back later. PROF. OAK isn't here.  
  
C. Falcon: Don't make me use a Falcon Punch.  
  
The assistant tries to shove the captain out the door, but is hit with ten tons of fist.  
  
C. Falcon: Alrighty then, ::grabs ball, searches, finds button:: So I guess I just press this little buttonwhoa!  
  
Red light from Poké Ball: (becomes Kirby) YAY! I'm saved. I didn't know if I was ever gonna get out of that round prison. Where are we?  
  
C. Falcon: Beats the heck out of me.  
  
Kirby: Or, you beat the heck out of it ::indicates bruised and flaming unconscious assistant::  
  
C. Falcon: Alright, I rescued you. Let's scram.  
  
GARY: Stop right there, FALCON!  
  
C. Falcon: Why? You aren't a cop, are you?  
  
GARY: You have to battle me so I can make sure you're ready to be a POKéMON trainer.  
  
C. Falcon: Well, in that case.  
  
Kirby: (to self) Here it comes.  
  
C. Falcon: Show me your moves!  
  
GARY wants to fight!  
  
*****  
  
Copy http :// www . vgmusic . com / music / console / nintendo / gameboy / Gbbattle . mid into a browser window and delete the spaces.  
  
*****  
  
GARY sent out EEVEE!  
  
C. Falcon: It looks like a plushie to me. Oh well, we'll just have to knock the stuffing out of it! (b'dm ching)  
  
Kirby, go get 'em!  
  
Enemy EEVEE used SAND ATTACK!  
  
Kirby's ACCURACY was reduced!  
  
C. Falcon: Alright, Kirby, do your thing.  
  
Kirby: You mean suck up the sand? Okay, here goes.  
  
[insert music from Kirby: Right Back At Ya!]  
  
Kirby used TRANSFORM!  
  
Kirby transformed into SAND KIRBY! (looks a lot like Kirby as Sheik)  
  
C. Falcon: Why are all the names in all caps? And why does everything have an exclamation point at the end?  
  
GARY: These are Gameboy graphics. Deal with it.  
  
Enemy EEVEE used TACKLE! (Kirby HP ===============--)  
  
C. Falcon: HA! Kirby's still standing. I guess your attack wasn't strong enough.  
  
GARY: I wasn't expecting a OHKO, you novice. Most POKéMON attacks are meant to chip away at the opponent's HP.  
  
C. Falcon: Okay, whatever.  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO! (Not a real Pokémon attack, even to date)  
  
Eevee gets flung at the ceiling of the lab, bonks its head, and loses approximately 1/16 of its HP total. (Eevee HP ===============--)  
  
Enemy EEVEE used TACKLE! (Kirby HP ==============----)  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO!  
  
Kirby's attack missed!  
  
C. Falcon: What went wrong? Eevee was sitting still right over there and you aim your attack five feet away from it.  
  
Kirby: There was sand in my eye.  
  
C. Falcon: Ever think of rubbing it, you 'tard? Or maybe blinking?  
  
Enemy EEVEE used SAND ATTACK!  
  
Kirby's ACCURACY was reduced!  
  
Kirby squints to see through sand, but it's misconstrued as.  
  
Kirby used LEER!  
  
Enemy EEVEE's DEFENSE fell!  
  
C. Falcon: Hey, that's what I always use when Samus walks by. Does Kirby get to attack now?  
  
GARY: It already did.  
  
Enemy EEVEE used TACKLE! (Kirby HP =============------)  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO! (Eevee HP =============------)  
  
C. Falcon: Cool. Hey, Kirby, use that staring thing some more. Imagine Eevee with melons. ^__* ::drool::  
  
Kirby: Mmm. food. ::drool::  
  
C. Falcon: No you. oh, wait, I guess in your case, food works.  
  
Enemy EEVEE used TACKLE! (Kirby HP ============--------)  
  
Kirby used LEER!  
  
Enemy EEVEE's DEFENSE fell!  
  
Enemy EEVEE used SAND ATTACK!  
  
But it failed!  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO! (Eevee HP ==========------------)  
  
Enemy EEVEE used SAND ATTACK!  
  
Kirby's ACCURACY was reduced!  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO! (Eevee HP =======------------------)  
  
Enemy EEVEE used TACKLE! (Kirby HP ===========----------)  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO!  
  
Kirby's attack missed!  
  
Enemy EEVEE used TACKLE! (Kirby HP ==========------------)  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO!  
  
Kirby's attack missed!  
  
Enemy EEVEE used SAND ATTACK!  
  
Kirby's ACCURACY was reduced!  
  
Kirby used LEER!  
  
Enemy EEVEE's DEFENSE fell!  
  
Enemy EEVEE used TACKLE!  
  
But it missed!  
  
GARY: It happens.  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO! (Eevee HP ===--------------------------)  
  
Enemy EEVEE used TACKLE! (Kirby HP =========--------------)  
  
Kirby used SAND TORNADO! (Eevee HP ------------------------------- -)  
  
Kirby gets 500 EP!  
  
*ding*  
  
Kirby raised to L 6  
  
Kirby raised to L 7  
  
*****  
  
Close the music window now.  
  
*****  
  
GARY is defeated!  
  
Falcon gets P100 for defeating GARY!  
  
C. Falcon: Yes! Show me your moves! Now I get to go home, right?  
  
Kirby taunts, too, and looses his Sand Kirby form.  
  
Time freezes and Crazy Hand shows up.  
  
Crazy Hand: Actually, you still have to catch some Pokémon (sans Mewtwo) and beat the Elite Four.  
  
C. Falcon: Nooo!!!  
  
Meanwhile, in the lounge.  
  
Mewtwo: So Luigi was sent to F-Zero? He'll obviously crash and burn, since he's such a wimp.  
  
Pichu: Don't look now, but. the "Aster-May And-Hay" is right behind you.  
  
Mewtwo: Well, uh, hi! Nice weather we're. having. Hehheh ::sweatdrop::  
  
Master Hand: Luigi braved ghosts to rescue his brother, but whenever you face a ghost Pokémon, you ask your trainer to switch you out.  
  
Mewtwo: Psychic types are weak to ghost types.  
  
Master Hand: Too bad. You're going to Luigi's Mansion, no excuses. ::opens portal:: 


	3. Chapter 2: Luigi v Mute City

Chapter 2: Luigi v. Mute City I  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Luigi, Reanoks (Varg, from "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command," is a Reanok ("RAY-uh-knock")), F-Zero, or the Poltergust 3000.  
  
Also note that I've never actually played F-Zero.  
  
*****  
  
Luigi: Did I black out? This isn't the lobby I was in a while ago.  
  
::sniffing sounds::  
  
Reanok-like voice: What smell different?  
  
Pico (w/ Reanok voice): (enters) Who you, little man?  
  
Luigi: I'm Luigi Mario.  
  
Dr. Stewart: Relax, I've heard of this guy. He's prob'ly here to clear the clog in the toilet.  
  
Luigi: Actually, I'm here to race.  
  
Pico: Lobby carpet need good vacuuming. Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah.  
  
Luigi: I'm not a janitor!  
  
Pico: Little man have plunger and vacuum.  
  
Luigi: The Crazy Hand sent me here to teach me a lesson about making fun of Captain Fal.  
  
Pico: Whoa, whoa. No one make fun of Captain falcon but us.  
  
Samurai Goroh: No one but ME.  
  
Luigi: Crazy Hand is making me live out a race as the captain.  
  
Pico: You want race, you wipe out before you can cry "Mayday!"  
  
Samurai Goroh: Don't you mean (girly whiney voice) "Mayday?" ::pretends to tremble::  
  
Pico: You funny man. ^__^  
  
Dr. Stewart: Luigi, you'd better make your way to the garage and climb into the Blue Falcon. We'll go with Knight League and Mute City.  
  
(On the track) (will be easier in paragraph form)  
  
Off the start, the Wild Goose and Fire Stingray got boosts from the cars to their rights. The Golden Fox was on the far right, so didn't get one. Luigi didn't know about this, so the Blue Falcon didn't get one, either.  
  
Luigi took the first two turns easy, but balked at the third, because it was at a right angle, and he didn't quite fancy plummeting 300 feet over the edge.  
  
After rounding the turn, he found himself several meters behind the other cars. He pressed his foot as hard as he could against the accelerator, and started creeping up on the Golden Fox. Then came the jump. The Golden Fox went over it and muscled the Blue Falcon away from it.  
  
Not wanting to aggravate Dr. Stewart, he just stayed on the right edge of the track while the Golden Fox took the center. Then came the gravel. The Golden Fox was going around it, but Luigi decided to extend his Poltergust 3000's nozzle and clean it out of the way.  
  
So they were going to tease him for having a vacuum, were they? Well, if that's how it was.  
  
While Luigi was clearing his path, he was, at the same time, creating a small pocket of lower-pressure air in front of the Blue Falcon. This gave him enough advantage to catch up to the Wild Goose.  
  
Pico: Don't think I not see that, lousy little cheater.  
  
Luigi (sarcastically): You mean that wasn't the carpet in the lobby?  
  
Pico intentionally let the Blue Falcon get ahead for a space, but then bounced the Wild Goose off the Blue Falcon so he could round the hairpin more quickly, and also nearly sending the Blue Falcon careening off the edge into the cityscape far below. Needless to say, the Golden Fox passed the Blue Falcon again.  
  
The Blue Falcon burst into the straightaway then, with the Poltergust once again creating an artificial draft for it again.  
  
He caught up to the Golden Fox, and he put away the vacuum, riding a real draft now. He used the first turn after the lap marker to pass the Golden Fox, then slingshot past the second turn. He put on his breaks when he got to the right turn again, but this time, he left his other foot firmly on the accelerator. After actually jumping the jump this time around, he pulled up behind the Wild Goose. He cut ahead by clearing a path through the gravel again.  
  
The hairpin was coming up. He let off the accelerator, and pointed the Blue Falcon's nose, er, beak. to the right. He then slammed on the brakes and put on the metal cap, thus sending him almost to the drop-off, and also causing him to fishtail so that he was pointing straight down the straightaway.  
  
He simultaneously doffed his hat and switched from brake to accelerator, and as soon as he removed the metal weight from his body, the unpinned Blue Falcon sped down the straightaway and finished lap 2 mere feet in front of the Fire Stingray.  
  
Now the shoe was on the other foot. The Fire Stingray was using the Blue Falcon to propel itself. It passed the Blue Falcon at the right turn, and the Blue Falcon would have passed the Fire Stingray at the gravel, if Samurai Goroh hadn't figured out to use the path blazed by Luigi.  
  
The Fire Stingray also had a steering advantage when it came to the hairpin. On the straightaway, Luigi decided to use the Super Jets to pull into first, then used Poltergust to finish that and all subsequent laps (and ultimately the race) in the lead.  
  
(back in the lobby) (back to script form)  
  
Samurai Goroh: You were using the vacuum to cheat.  
  
Luigi: Oh, you mean that's. not allowed? ::sweatdrop::  
  
Dr. Stewart: We frown on things like that.  
  
Pico: Next race, you leave vacuum in lobby.  
  
Luigi: ::pout:: Oh, fine. 


	4. Chapter 3: Mewtwo's Mansion

Chapter 3: Mewtwo's Mansion  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Luigi's Mansion, Mewtwo, or the words "apparate" or "disapparate."  
  
*****  
  
Mewtwo: I'm in a forest. How? Why? More importantly, where? ::pulls out map:: Where'd this map come from?  
  
sign on map: Property of Master Hand  
  
Mewtwo: Okay, that's weird. One minute I'm insulting Luigi's (lack of) courage, the next minute I'm here, bound to go exploring a nonexistent mansion. ::hovers along path, up to mansion front doors. Opens them::  
  
"Foyer"  
  
Mewtwo: Hello-o, plot element. Show yourself. I'd go through that door in front of me, but it looks like a force field. ::goes upstairs, tries door. It's locked. Tries door at end of balcony, also locked::  
  
Mewtwo: Oh well, maybe the door on the first floor wasn't a force field after all. ::goes downstairs again::  
  
Just then, a ghostly red mist seeps out through the door at the top of the stairs and drops a key.  
  
Mewtwo: Okay, whatever. ::picks up key with mind, unlocks door at top of stairs::  
  
"Parlor"  
  
Gadd: Darn you, ghostie, get in there.  
  
Mewtwo: You strange little footstool of a man, stand back and watch. ::uses Confusion on ghost. Ghost spins like pinwheel::  
  
More grinning Gold Ghosts come out of the walls and surround Mewtwo and Gadd.  
  
Gadd: We better get out of here. ::drags Mewtwo by arm::  
  
"Lab"  
  
Mewtwo: Alright, wee little baldie, what am I doing here?  
  
Gadd: Baldie?! What do you call this? ::points at white flame shaped thing on head::  
  
Mewtwo: Um... lint? Anyway, what am I doing here?  
  
Gadd: Alright, here's the thing. That "mansion" you saw... it sprung up over night. Anyway, during the evening hours, I saw a boy with a blue jacket and red hat go in and not come out. You better go in and look for him. Oh, but first you'd better prepare yourself. ::throws Gaddlight to Mewtwo:: Okay, I know it doesn't LOOK like much, but the ghosties freeze when they see it.  
  
Mewtwo: Whatever. I just need to find my way out of this bad dream.  
  
Gadd: One more thing. Take this Game Boy Horror. It allows us to stay in communique.  
  
"Foyer" (is dark)  
  
::crying sound::  
  
Mewtwo: ::beams flashlight towards sound:: Who's there?  
  
Mew sobbing in corner: Oh, Mewtwo, it's you. It's terrible ::sob:: just TERRIBLE.  
  
Mewtwo: You weren't there the first time I got here. How 'bout you pull yourself together and tell me exactly WHAT is so terrible.  
  
Mew: It's Ash. He's been gone in here for a long time. Too long if you ask me.  
  
Mewtwo: Ash, eh? Tell me why I should give a rat's tail about him.  
  
Mew: He was the one who showed you not all humans treated Pokemon like slaves...?  
  
Mew (in Master Hand's voice): Aw heck, there was nobody you were all that close to. We had to make do.  
  
Mew (in own voice again): Oops... gotta stay in character. ::gets all sobby again:: Please, Mewtwo, you HAVE TO save him. Please?  
  
Mewtwo: Oh alright (then under breath) so you'll shut up.  
  
Mew: ::jumps for joy:: Yay! I knew I could count on you. Would you like me to save up to this point?  
  
Mewtwo: What are you talking about? "Save?" Save what? Apparently, all the saving is up to me.  
  
Mew: I'll take that as a "yes." ::saves game::  
  
The lights turn on. Mewtwo goes up the stairs and into the  
  
"Parlor" (also dark)  
  
Mewtwo: ::tries door on opposite wall, is locked:: Gees, how much security does one house need? ::begins searching in cabinets and bureau. Coins and bills fall out::  
  
Mewtwo: For all the security on their doors, they don't have much security on their valuables. Hey, these candles aren't doing anything, they might as well go out before they're puddles of wax. ::blows out candles with breath::  
  
Portrait above candles: Did you blow out our candles, kitty?  
  
Portrait #2: Dark rooms are dangerous around here.  
  
Portrait #3: The darkness; THEY like the darkness.  
  
Mewtwo: "They" who?  
  
Portrait #4: The spirits, THE SPIRITS!  
  
Portrait #5: If you keep on putting out lights, you'll end up like your red- hatted friend.  
  
Portrait #6: We saw ol' Red-Hat pass by here a while ago.  
  
Portrait #7: Are you ready for the dark?  
  
Portrait #1: May you wander in the darkness... forever!  
  
Mewtwo: I thought you were trying to warn me, but really, all you wanted was to trick me.  
  
Portrait #1: Here they come now.  
  
A Gold Ghost apparates into the room and swoops around Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: Okay, now I'm gonna do what I would've done if that senile old fogey hadn't dragged me off. ::conjures Shadow Ball. Ghost pulls Mewtwo's feet out from under him, Shadow Ball cancels::  
  
Gold Ghost: ::jeer::  
  
Mewtwo: We'll see who's laughing. ::shines Gaddlight. Ghost freezes momentarily, then disapparates::  
  
GB Horror: Y' gotta be faster than that, my boy. Stun 'em with the light, then hit 'em with something while they're still reeling.  
  
Mewtwo: I can do that. ::whips around, catches ghost with light, shoots Psybeam from eyes::  
  
The ghost begins to inflate like a Pooka and then pop. (I don't own rights to Pookas or DigDug) After defeating two more ghosts with Shadow Ball, the lights come on. Mewtwo gets a key from a chest that wasn't there before.  
  
Mewtwo: I'm glad I never wished for my OWN game. Following a sequence like this is such a hassle.  
  
"Anteroom" (again, dark. Force field forms over doors)  
  
Mewtwo: Alright, you. Get your undead hides out here this minute and open up these doors.  
  
spectral voice: Why should we? ::raspberry::  
  
Mewtwo: Well, to... give you something to do. The afterlife must be terribly dull.  
  
spectral voice: Well, okay, but you won't get past without a fight. Weeheeheeheehee! ::Gold Ghost appears::  
  
Mewtwo: Hold still... ::shines Gaddlight:: while I use Confusion on you. ::Gold Ghost spins like pinwheel::  
  
Gold Ghost: Hey, you better... ::vomits:: better watch out for my big brother. ::hurc::  
  
Mewtwo: Psh, why? How many hit points does HE have? 11?  
  
Purple Puncher: 20, actually. And I'm faster, too.  
  
Mewtwo: We'll just see about that. ::shines Gaddlight, Purple Puncher disapparates::  
  
Purple Puncher: I'm behind you. ::yanks Mewtwo's tail::  
  
Mewtwo turns around, shines the Gaddlight, and uses Psybeam all at the same time. The Purple Puncher is caught by surprise and is inflated to popping.  
  
different Gold Ghost and different Purple Puncher: Let's see how you deal with two ghosts at once.  
  
Mewtwo: How to deal... Ah, I got it. ::shines light through Gold Ghost onto Purple Puncher, sends off Shadow Ball. Hole is made in middle of both ghosts, but at different heights because Shadow Ball moves like sine curve::  
  
Gold Ghost #2: He's good. ::fades::  
  
The lights return and the doors open. Mewtwo uses telekinesis to flush the drawers and upend the chandelier.  
  
"Wardrobe Room" (from now on, when I name a new room, assume it's dark)  
  
Mewtwo: Alright, what am I looking for here? -.-  
  
Mewtwo: Whatever it is is bound to be in one of these dressers. ::opens dresser on right::  
  
Speedy Spirit (notorious "blue ghosts"): Oh gosh, I'm found. I'm SO getting out of here ::sweatdrop::  
  
Mewtwo: ::shines light on Speedy Spirit, which vanishes and doesn't return:: Whatever, I hope that wasn't something important. ::opens dresser on left, stink to high heaven:: WHOA! What died?  
  
Garbage Can Ghost: That would be me; I died. What you smell is prob'ly garbage. Here, have some. ::chucks banana peel::  
  
Mewtwo: No thanks. ::turns Gaddlight on Garbage Can Ghost and uses Psybeam::  
  
A second Garbage Can Ghost appears and drops a banana peel right in Mewtwo's path, then becomes invisible. Mewtwo slips and falls, causing the Psybeam to break. Garbage Can Ghost #1 breaks away with 12/30 hit points left.  
  
Mewtwo: ::picks self up:: Think you're so smart, eh?  
  
Garbage Can Ghost #2: ::reappears:: Well yeah. I got a P.H.D. in "Eee hee hee," at Boo U.  
  
Mewtwo: ::turns light on Garbage Can Ghost #2, uses Confusion on it so it spins around and looses all its peels:: I got a P.H.D. in E.S.P., and now you'll lose all your H.P.  
  
Garbage Can Ghost #1: Forgot about me? ::swipes mittenlike hand at Mewtwo's back, takes away 12/100 of Mewtwo's hit points. Garbage Can Ghost #2 gets away, has 4 hit points left::  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, you'll get yours, backstabber. ::shines light at both::  
  
Mewtwo: ::hears Garbage Can Ghost behind him, turns around with Gaddlight on, slips on peel:: Where'd you get that?  
  
Garbage Can Ghost #1: I'm not the one you made lose his banana peels. ::throws peel, blows a raspberry, disappears::  
  
Eventually, Mewtwo finishes off Garbage Can Ghost #2 (after losing 12 more hit points), then Garbage Can Ghost #1, but the lights don't come back on yet.  
  
Mewtwo: What gives? Oh well. ::opens middle dresser. Poison mushroom pops out, shrinks Mewtwo:: Oh, I remember these, from Melee. They wear off. So if the last ghost wasn't in the remaining dresser, then where...  
  
Purple Puncher: ::apparates:: Looking for me?  
  
Mewtwo (still small): You again?  
  
Purple Puncher: I don't believe we've met. Maybe you saw a DIFFERENT Purple Puncher, there are millions of us here in this "mansion." Maybe I should give you something to remember me by. ::punch:: ::Mewtwo loses 8 more hit points::  
  
Mewtwo: It doesn't matter HOW many of you there are; you'll all meet the same fate. ::shines Gaddlight, uses Shadow Ball::  
  
Purple Puncher (as he's getting blasted): My fate was to die of a concussion. One too many punches to the head... ::room lights::  
  
Mewtwo: Finally. ::key appears on shelf. Mewtwo moves it down with telekinesis, exits via west door::  
  
"2nd floor balcony"  
  
Mew: Oh, Mewtwo, is that you? How lucky you found me. ::lamp lights::  
  
Mewtwo: Last time I saw you, you were in the foyer. What gives?  
  
Mew: I teleported. Would you like me to save up to this point?  
  
Mewtwo: Duh. Why didn't I think of that? ::tries to teleport::  
  
Mew: Oh um, YOU can't... plot hole.  
  
Mewtwo: What? I should wring your neck. ::tries::  
  
Mew: ::uses Light Screen, Mewtwo sulks:: Wanna know what you CAN do, though? If you look at one of the mirrors here, you'll be taken back to the Foyer.  
  
Mewtwo: How do you know this?  
  
Mew: I just do. Would you like me to save up to this point?  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah sure whatever. 


End file.
